


Of Giving and Losing

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Written: pre-HBP, seven corporal acts of mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-20
Updated: 2010-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva has done everything for Tom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Giving and Losing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pre_raphaelite1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pre_raphaelite1/gifts).



**give shelter to strangers**

Minerva found herself an empty compartment and he was there when she leaned out the window to wave to her parents. A first year, Muggleborn by his wide eyes, but determined to appear calm and knowing.

The boy dragged his trunk onto the train himself. He stuck his head through every door, but quickly withdrew, put off by the older children and their distain towards his patched Muggle clothes.

"You're Muggleborn, aren't you?" she asked, when he reached her.

He drew himself up haughtily, "Muggle raised. Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"I'm Minerva," she said. "Do you want to sit in here?"  
   
   
**feed the hungry**

Her parents would be welcoming, she knew, but she had never had the courage to ask. As the school holidays approached and Tom began to pick at his food, Minerva remembered that she was a Gryffindor.

"Would you like to visit my family for Christmas this year?" she asked.

Tom raised a suggestive eyebrow at her. She blushed, but said nothing more. She knew he would make his own decision, regardless of any arguments she might make.

Eventually he smiled warmly. "I would like that very much," he said.

Minerva smiled back, already looking forward to her mother's Christmas pudding.  
   
   
**minister to prisoners**

The building was dingy — everything Minerva had imagined, although Tom had never talked of it. She hugged her Muggle coat around her despite the heat of the summer sun and climbed the steps.

The woman who opened the door grimaced at her.

"I am here to see Tom Riddle," Minerva said.

The woman said nothing, but opened the door wide enough to let Minerva in. The sitting room she was shown to was sparse and lonely. Tom, when they brought him, was pale and angry. He was shocked and not proud to be seen there, but he greeted her warmly.  
   
   
**clothe the naked**

It was frantic the first time, keen hands pulled at clothing, revealing skin for eager mouths exploring naked bodies, and they gave in to each other. They slept afterwards, and spent too long wrapped in each others arms.

They had found their way to an empty guest room very late the night before, and woke in time to scramble for their clothes. Tom dragged robes over his head and ran, unwilling to be late for potions.

Minerva dressed more leisurely, and had time to laugh when she discovered that the robes she was left with did not reach her ankles.  
   
   
**visit the sick**

Most of the patients were sleeping, so she approached quietly. Tom opened his eyes and watched her blearily.

"Why are you here?" he demanded.

"I brought you an orange," she said, holding the fruit up triumphantly.

"I don't like oranges," he said, scowling.

"I know that. But the house-elves don't."

She dug her fingernails into the rind with a delighted grin. He continued to scowl at her, but she could see he was also a little impressed by her daring.

"Stealing from the ill?"

"You get two weeks off classes," she reminded him. "I'll still come to keep you company."  
   
   
**give drink to the thirsty**

Dumbledore arrived in mourning for Professor Dippet to offer her the Transfiguration position. She drank tea with him, and spent the rest of the morning rereading Transfiguration texts. Her reading was interrupted by an impatient knock on the door.

She opened the door to Tom Riddle and froze. It had been years and too many rumours since she had seen him and he looked so different from the boy she had loved.

"I wished to congratulate you on your professorship," he said.

He sounded as parched as he looked, less certain than she felt.

"Can I offer you some tea?"  
   
   
**bury the dead**

The body he left behind looked sixteen; as he had her last day of school. It was as though he had died then, and it had been magic keeping his body moving since.

Minerva knew where his grandfathers were buried, but neither place gave him anything he had not already taken. So she took him to where his mother was buried and dug the grave by hand.

There was no one with her, because no else could imagine that life had been lost rather than gained.

She could not find appropriate words, so she was silent as she said goodbye.


End file.
